There are many electronic elements in the electronic device, in which some electronic elements may be equipped with a fan that can actively perform heat dissipation when the electronic elements are overheated. However, some electronic elements do not have a fan or self-heat-dissipation functions. If a fan is additionally installed next to the electronic elements with no self-heat-dissipation functions, although heat from those electronic elements self-heat-dissipation function may be dissipated, extra cost and are needed.
Therefore, how to dissipate the heat of the electronic elements that do not have their own cooling functions without additional space and cost is one of the issued to be improved in the field.